Nuttin' Wrong with Candy
Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventh of the first season. This is the episode that first features Nutty, the sugar addicted squirrel who can never satisfy his sweet tooth, which usually leads to his downfall. HTF Episode Description Vending machines are tricky for candy-loving squirrels! Nutty shakes and jitters as he tries hard to get his next candy buzz. Is it worth it in the end? Plot The episode begins with our newest Happy Tree Friend, the candy-loving, sugar-addicted squirrel Nutty eating the candy all over his body. He rips off a lollipop stuck to head, and consumes it in one bite. Upon tasting the sweetness within, Nutty gets all hyperactive and begins shaking around in excitement. Because of his vibrations, the other pieces of candy stuck to him fall off, and Nutty immediately becomes disappointed. By sheer coincidence, a vending machine happens to be nearby. Nutty goes over to the vending machine and, upon seeing all the delicious treats inside, digs through his pocket, pulls out a coin, and inserts it into the machine. As Nutty anxiously watches the candy bar he wants slowly move forward, the candy bar flops over, but it appears to be stuck. Nutty's disappointment quickly turns to anger, and forcefully slides his arm into the slot to pull out his treat. Nutty grabs a hold of the candy bar and starts to pull, but it won't budge. He pulls harder, only to have his arm rip off! After looking at his severed arm and the candy bar he desperately wants, he begins to rock the machine back and forth while foaming at the mouth. Nutty's movements make the vending machine fall forward, trapping him inside. With Nutty trapped in the vending machine, he ignores the glass embedded in his face and focuses on one of the candy bars that is now in his mouth. Before he can enjoy his little treat, however, the coils activate and edge closer to him. All Nutty can do is scream as he is ripped apart by the coils, with blood pouring out of the machine. Moral "Wash behind your ears!" Deaths *Nutty gets his eye and other parts poked by whirling metal coils in the vending machine. (death not seen) Goofs #After Nutty loses his arm, his tail disappears briefly. #The blood from Nutty's arm was orange, but the blood from his eyes and head were red. #A candy bar is seen on top of the machine after it topples over without there being any cracks or damage to the back. #When Nutty is sucking on the candy bar, he gives has a full smile even though his lips are closed on the candy. #The second time we see the toppled vending machine, there are more candy bars strewn about than there were before. #When Nutty's blood oozes out the machine, candy bars can be seen flowing out. Since the machine is laying flat against the ground, this is impossible. #The candy on Nutty's face in the opening is different than it is at the beginning of the episode. #The machine shouldn't have had its swirls go forward, just spin without killing Nutty. #The machine didn't have a plug attached to it. #The candy on Nutty, after it falls to the floor, doesn't reappear next to Nutty. #The swirls were spinning the wrong way, the way they were going the candy bars should have gone back into the machine. # It's not possible for Nutty to rip his arm off as the candy wrapper would rip first. Quick Shot Moment When the candy bar in the machine does not fall over, there is a brief shot of Nutty trapped underneath the vending machine. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Trivia * This is the only episode to date that Nutty eats the candy on his body. *This is the first episode where a character appears alone without any other character (while Sniffles is the only main character to appear in Crazy Antics, the Ant Family appeared as well). *Nutty doesn't sport his candy apple on his head, wearing his lollipop in its place. As a result, he wears his candy cane on his face and nothing on his chest, a departure from his standard appearance. *This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Chew Said a Mouthful, A Sucker for Love, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. *This episode has the same moral as Wishy Washy. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is the only episode that Nutty stars in and dies without doing anything to deserve death. *The YouTube thumbnails on both the original and remastered videos are virtually identical. The only difference between them is that the Remastered version is 10 seconds shorter. *This is the first episode that has only one animal throughout the entire episode. The next two are Out on a Limb and ''YouTube 101: Subscriptions'' despite characters appearing non-physically in the latter. Also, in the former, though not seen, birds can be clearly heard throughout most of the episode which doesn't happen in this episode. *This episode introduces the fact that Happy Tree Friends have pockets in their fur which is shown when Nutty digs through his fur to find a coin. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Solo episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2000 Episodes